A Visit Brings out Secrets
by Bakayellow
Summary: This is my FIRST fanfiction and i had help from my cousin with some chapters it's not done yet, but it's about Edd's cousin Lightning and a few of his friends coming to visit and all the kids of the cull-de-sack finds out about his Secrets. note: I DO NOT OWN ED,EDD,EDDY!
1. Chapter 1

By: Tenshi Link

Lightning 19, Ino 18, Edd (double d) 16, Ed 17, Eddy 16, Daniel 17, Kevin 16, Cyper 17, Devin 17, Marie 16, Lee 17, May 16, Nazz 16, all the kids of the cull-de-sack, all of the Eds, all of the Kankers, everybody.

Chapter 1

Ino: Lightning how much longer is it?

Lightning: We're almost there I promise

Ino: (sighs) Ok

Eddy: STEP RIGHT UP TO HERE 'THE EDS'

Daniel: The what?

Devin: Want to check it out?

Cyper: Sure

Eds: {Starts playing bad music except double d}

All the kids of the cull-de-sack: Booo! {Leaves}

Lightning: Wait Edd? Edd is that you?

Edd: Oh hi lightning

Eddy: Sock head you know this guy?

Edd: Why yes Eddy this is my cousin lightning

Lightning: you guys uh you guys really suck {shakes head}

Eddy: Like you can play any better

Lightning: Is that a challenge?

Eddy: Yes!

Lightning: {Got on the stage and takes the guitar away from eddy} this is how it's done! {Starts to play and sing 'you're gonna go far kid'}

Kevin: What's that?

Nazz: I don't know, you wanna check it out?

Kevin: Yeah

All the kids of the cull-de-sack: {come to check out the music}

Lightning: {Finishes the song}

All the kids of the cull-de-sack: {cheers}

Eddy: Double d where did your cousin learn how to play like that?

Edd: Lightning is part of a band

Eddy: Really? Is he famous?

Edd: Kind of

Ed: Your good double d's cousin

Lightning: Double d? Who's double d?

Edd: That would be me

Kankers: Hiya boys

Eddy: Kankers!

Lightning: who?

Lee: Hey who's this?

Lightning: I'm Lightning, Edd's cousin

May: big Ed this is your cousin?

Lightning: No not him {points at double d} I'm _his_cousin!

Marie: Double d is this your cousin? {Moves over to Edd}

Edd: Y-yes he is, h-he came to v-visit {cowers at her touch}

Lee: I feel like I've seen him before

Cyper: You should! This is Lightning Gorden from _'the bloody daemons'_

Lightning: {face palm}

Lee: Now I remember thanks blonde

Cyper: Crap

Marie: Wait oven mit, your cousin is famous?

Edd: Yes, he even taught me how to play interments

All of the Kankers: Oh really?

Edd: Y-yes

Marie: Then plays something!

Edd: O-ok {goes to the keyboard and plays 'still alive'}

Everybody: What the heck?!

Lightning: {smailes}

Daniel: {smailes}

Devin: {smailes}

Ino: {smailes}

Cyper: {smailes}

Edd: {Song ends}

Eddy: Sock head you can play?

Edd: Yes

Kevin: Dude that was amazing!

Everybody: {agrees}

Lee: Looks like your man has some talent Marie

Marie: Yeah {said dreamily}

Lee: Well we got to get going but not before this {Kisses Eddy on the cheek}

May: {Kisses Ed on the creek}

Marie: {Kisses Edd on the…lips!}

All of the Kankers: See ya boys {runs off}

Lightning: What the heck just happened?!

Plank: _ {stares off to the distance}

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

By: Tenshi Link

Chapter 2

Lightning: Ok, let me get this straight. {Sitting on Edd's couch} the girls from earlier claim that you guys are their boyfriends, right?

Edd: Yes that is correct. {Sitting in the chair across from lightning}

Lightning: And all three of you are named Edward?

Eddy: Yep {leaning agents the wall}

Lightning: O…k… so why did you decide to perform a concert?

Eddy: It was a scam, we were gonna be rich!

Lightning: Not like that you won't {shakes head}

Eddy: If music wasn't so hard we would be rich! {Crosses arms to crest}

Edd: I told you it wasn't going to be easy Eddy!

Lightning: He's right; music isn't going to be easy, it took Edd three year to master it.

{Banging on the door}

Edd: I wonder who that could be. {Gets up to answer the door} Who is it? {Listens carefully to hear who it is}

Marie: It's me honey snuggles!

Edd: {Cracks the door and peaks} W-want d-do y-you want?

Lightning: {Comes up behind Edd and opens the door fully}

Edd: Eh?! Lightning!

Lightning: Come in!

Marie: Thanks. {Enters Edd's house}

Edd: Are you crazy?!

Lightning: Just give me about 5 minutes ok {winks at Edd}

Edd: O…k… {Closes the door}

{Back in the living room}

Daniel: HEHEHEHE {Planning a new prank}

Devin: … {Eating snacks}

Cyper: … {Tapping out a beat}

Ed: … {Watching a monster movie}

Eddy: Then I'll make the big move… {Making a new scam}

Ino: … {Drawing a picture}

Marie: {Enters the living room} wow it's almost quite in here!

Eddy: MARIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!

Ed: AHHHHHHHHH KANKER BAD FOR ED! {Hides in the kitchen}

{Lightning and Edd enters the living room}

Eddy: Sock head what is Marie doing in here?!

Edd: Lightning invited her in.

Edd: ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Lightning: By crazy you mean giving someone a chance to speak then, yes.

Everybody in that room: Eh?!

Lightning: You heard me!

Marie: I came over to hear my shnookums play another song.

Eddy: You know that ain't a bad idea even though you are a Kanker, Sock head play another song!

Edd: O-ok {Picks up a guitar and starts to play 'When I come around'}

Marie: {Stairs dreamily at Edd}

Eddy: Who knew he had a different talent other than being really smart and handy {smirks}

Ed: Whoa double d is good.

Edd: {Song ends}

Everybody: {Claps}

Lightning: Edd I have a question.

Edd: What is it lightning?

Lightning: Why are you wearing a ski hat? You never wore it before.

Eddy: Wait did you just say he _**NEVER **_worn that hat before?

Lightning: Yeah… What he never told you?

Marie: No

Eddy: Me and Ed saw it once

Lightning: {Whispers to Marie} Do you want to see what's under his hat?

Marie: {whispers back} Heck yeah!

Lightning: Give me about a second… {Walk over to Devin and whispers} Hey Devin could you do me a favor?

Devin: Sure ~

{Because I'm too lazy I'm skipping the details for lightning's plan sorry}

Devin: {Sneaks up behind Edd}

Lightning: Hey Edd can you to tell me how nothing can be smaller than an atom?

Edd: Why sure lightning…

Devin: {Grabs Edd's hat and hides it}

Marie: {Gasps} Sugar Plum that's what's under your hat?

Edd: What do you mean? {Looks in the mirror to see his messy black hair instead of his ski hat} Where's my hat?

Lightning: Don't know what you're talking about

Eddy: {sees lightning's idea and goes along with it} yeah you don't own a hat

{Soon everyone saw what Lightning was talking about and went along with it}

Marie: Well it's time to go, bye honey snuggles! {Kisses Edd's cheek and leaves}

Edd: {Places hand on the cheek Marie kissed and blushes}

Eddy: Well she is right though {Yawns} we better head home, later double d {leaves}

Ed: {leaves}

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

By: Tenshi Link

Chapter 3

Marie: {enters the trailer}

Lee: And where have you been?

Marie: I was at my Oven mit's house

Lee: What?!

Marie: You heard me!

May: What were you doing there?

Marie: Don't worry about it, when you see double d tomorrow pretend he never had a hat, k?

Lee: Why?

Marie: Just do it!

Lee &May: O...k?

{The next day at double d's house}

Edd: Where is it? Where is it?

Lightning: Where's what Edd?

Edd: My hat!

Lightning: Hat? What hat?

Edd: My ski hat that I use to hide my messy hair!

Devin: Why don't you just brush it?

Edd: I can't…

Cyper: Why not?

Edd: It can't be brushed.

Devin: REALLY?!

Edd: Yes…

Daniel: Wow… Just… Wow…

Cyper: Who knew?

Edd: Lightning knew!

Lightning: So? I can't brush my hair either.

{Door bell}

Edd: {sighs} I'll get it

{Down stairs}

Edd: {Cracks front door and peaks} Hello?

Nazz: Hey double d, Kevin and I were wondering if you and you're cousin would come out.

Edd: Well uhhh I can't I need to find my hat

Nazz: You lost your hat?

Edd: No Lightning hid it somewhere and now I can't find it

Nazz: What is under your hat, man?

Lightning: He's been hiding his messy hair! {Came up behind Edd}

Nazz: Dude you have messy hair, aren't you supposed to be a neat freak?

Lightning: He is, but he _**CAN'T**_brush it, it's not possible

Edd: Thank you Lightning {Roles eyes}

Kevin: Hey Nazz, what's taking so long?

Nazz: Double d can't find his hat!

Kevin: Really?

Nazz: Yep

Kevin: Hey I got an idea, why don't you show everyone what you've been hiding for so long.

Edd: {sighs} Alright you guys go get everyone then

Nazz & Kevin: {runs off to tell everybody}

Devin: What's going on?

Cyper: Never mind {Pats Devin's sholder}

Lightning: ALRIGHT! LET'S GET YOU READY!

Edd: I'm perfect with what I got on thank you {is wearing a red baggy t-shirt and blue jeans}

Lightning: Sometimes I wonder if we really are cousins…

{End of chapter 3}


	4. Chapter 4

By: Tenshi Link

Lightning 19, Ino 18, Edd (double d) 16, Ed 17, Eddy 16, Daniel 17, Kevin 16, Cyper 17, Devin 17, Marie 16, Lee 17, May 15, Nazz 16, all the kids of the cull-de-sack, all of the Eds, all of the Kankers, everybody.

Chapter 4

Lightning: There we go, now you can show everyone.

Edd: I look ridiculous lightning! Can't I just put on my old clothes?

{Wearing a black blazer, a red button up shirt, and brown slacks.}

Ino: I think you look just fine Edd. Way better than before.

Edd: Thank you Ino for your compliment but even still these clothes aren't me.

Eddy: Sockheads right he looks nothing like he did before. {Goes over to Lightning} You did a pretty good job dude. Good thing my brother left some clothes.

Lightning: Thanks man, so where are we to show you off at?

Cyper: That blonde headed girl said in the park.

Ed: Park! {Runs out door}

Devin: Does he have meds?

Eddy: I dunno.

Lightning: Alright let's get going

{Everyone heads out of Eddy's house}

{PARK}

Nazz: Come on you guys he'll be here any minute. Just stay please {Bats her eyes}

Kevin: {Drooling a bit} I'll stay Nazz don't worry I'm not leaving

Sarah: Hey who's that? {Points at Edd}

Jimmy: It looks like…

Rolf: Brainy Ed boy!

Edd: Yes it's me, hello everyone.

Kevin: Dude what happened to your hair?

Edd: {Sighs} it's always been like this, it can't be brushed.

Eddy: Rolf why did you have to bring your chickens?

Ed: CHICKENS! {Tries to pick them all up at once.}

Rolf: You long neck Ed boy get away from Rolfs chickens.

{Chases Ed while Ed chases chickens}

Kankers: Hello Boys

Eds: KANKERS?!

Lee: Marie told us about this little shin-dig your havin so we thought we would drop by and see what's happenin

Marie: {Moves over to Edd} Fruit cup you look so sharp and crisp. But what's happened to your hair? You couldn't brush it? Do you even care how your seen with me uhhh

Edd: It can't be brushed and no I don't care WE ARE NOT EVEN TOGETHER! Will everyone get off my case!

Marie: {Gasps} sweetie pie

Nazz: Wow man…

Kevin: Dude…

Ed: Whoa double d loud

Eddy: Who knew he could get that mad like that?

Everyone else:! {Complete shock}

Marie: {Starts sniffling and runs off}

Edd: {Leaves}

Lightning: {Sighs} Hang on I'll get him {runs off in Edd's direction}

{With Edd and Lightning on their way to Edd's house}

Lightning: Edd! Eddward listen to me!

Edd: I'm sorry lightning but there's nothing to talk about…

Lightning: Why are you being rude should I use the method my mom used on me?

Edd: Which one?

Lightning: Where when we never got along she lock us in an empty room.

Edd: Oh lord not that one!

Lightning: Then why are you avoiding Marie?

Edd:…

Lightning: Are you in love with her?

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

By: Tenshi Link

Lightning 19, Edd (double d) 16, Marie 16.

Chapter 5

{At the beach}

Edd: … {Curled up sitting under his umbrella}

{Flashback}

Lightning: Are you in love with her?

Edd: …yes…

Lightning: Then why did you have that big explosion back there?

Edd: Because Eddy says we aren't supposed to like the Kankers, he says that the Kankers are trouble that they always mess up the scams. I only exploded to hide my feelings you know to push her away. I thought if she knew I "despised" her shed go away with her sisters.

Lightning: Edd! For one Eddy should have no say in who you like. For two that girl over there "messes things up" because she wants to spend time with you, not make trouble. And for three for Gods sakes man go back and apologize!

Edd: {Turns and starts to run} what about you and Ino?

Lightning: {Blushes} Ok how about this if I ask Ino out you have to ask Marie out?

Edd: Deal

{End of flashback}

Marie: come on double d let's go swimming {pulling on Edd's arm}

Edd: Ok {chuckles as he gets up}

Marie: {smiling from ear to ear}

Edd: {shy smile}

Marie: Soooo… What made you change your mind?

Edd: nothing really. Lightning gave me a reality check

Marie: Oh really? So you really _**DO**_ like me, don't you?

Edd: {Blushes} w-w-well…I-I…uhhh…

Marie: {Chuckles at Edd's shyness} its ok I get it {kisses Edd}

Edd: {Blushes}

Marie: You know… You look cute with that messy hair

Edd: Really?

Marie: Yeah!

{Ok ran out of ideas sooo… I'll tell you what Lightning, Ino, Cyper, Devin, and Daniel looks like. Lightning has light green hair, yellow eyes w/ cat like pupils, has a golden fang on the right side of his mouth, and wears an orange shirt, a black over shirt, blue jeans, and yellow shoes. Ino has long blonde hair, her bangs drifts her right eye, orange eyes, and wears an orange shirt, blue jeaned skirt, and orange shoes. Cyper has messy blonde hair, wears a black hat backwards, blue eyes, and wears a red hoodie, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes. Devin has white hair with green tips, blue eyes, and wears a black hat to the right, a light green red and purple striped (in different directions) shirt, skinny blue jeans, and green shoes. Daniel has golden hair w/ an algae green highlight, brown eyes, and wears a black hat forwards, a green shirt, a black over shirt, blue jeans, and shoe color unknown. So if you want you can send me whatever color Daniel should wear because I don't know sorry (smiles) good bye}


End file.
